


Team SADO

by RWBYSchnee



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYSchnee/pseuds/RWBYSchnee
Summary: Team SADO (shadow) was attending Beacon Academy in Vale when the Grimm invaded, much like most of their friends, they too got separated. Fuschia Amaterasu stayed behind to try and help clear out Grimm in Vale and the surrounding areas, Haru and his twin brother Haruki Osamu, went to their home in Menagerie. Chika Dai became a rouge huntress as she went to find her teammates.





	1. Chapter 1

Back when she was just a young girl, Fuschia Amaterasu, fled her home as it got ran over by Creatures of Grimm, they destroyed everything - friends, family, all gone. One thing was left, a family heirloom. A small white flower pin.

There was a small group of Creeps roaming the vibrant green forest, as she held the cold, golden handle of the long silver blade. Jumping down from the small curved branch, she unsheathed the blade. She sprinted toward the Creeps, putting the handle of the blade in both hands, she leaped as she got to the first Creep and sliced his head off. As it dissolved, the other Creeps snarled and ran toward the velvet haired girl. One of the Creeps sprinted toward her, she leaped and hung upside down from the branch above her and held her blade as the Creep ran, it got sliced in half. As the two halves dissolved, she leaped down.

"Hey, Sweetheart, need some help?"

The girl looked back to see a male with dark black hair and red highlights on his bangs. He leaned off the tree that was next to him and unsheathed his revolver and put several dust in the barrel. He mixed lightning dust with fire.

"Ya' better back up, Honey."

She looked at the male and noticed he put lightning and fire dust together and squinted her nose as she ran behind him.

"Might wanna back up a little more. It's gonna be a big explosion."

She rolled her eyes and further back and kneeled behind a tree with the man following behind her. He went to the closest tree and aimed his revolver at the remaining Creeps, he looked.

"Cover your ea-"

"Just fire, damn it!"

He sighed, "jeez, you're no fun."

He fired his revolver causing a red and orange explosion with purple bolts circulating the fiery explosion. Seeing that the Creeps began to disappear in thin air, the male spun the revolver around his finger.

"Now, that was fun!"

The girl facepalmed and sighed.

"Who even are you?" She asked.

He looked and holstered his revolver, "the name's Sora Shinjiro! What about you, why are you in the Emerald Forest alone?"

"You are not leaving, are you?" She asked out of annoyance.

He smiled, "nope."

"Fine. Fuschia Amaterasu."

She began walking away from Sora.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora ran and followed Fuschia.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm just curious about you. You seem different. Anyway, why are you alone?"

Fuschia and Sora got out of the forest and now looked at the kingdom of Vale, it was in ruins.

"They didn't deserve this. I- it's just what h- happened at home all over again, " her voice got shaky. "I was a student at Beacon Academy, but ever since the Grimm invasion, my team we got separated. My friends are gone-"

"It's alright, " Sora put his hand on Fuschia's shoulder. "I will help you find them. After all, I am a huntsman too."

Fuschia looked at Sora and hugged him with her face hidden in his chest. "Thank you."


	2. Prologue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Haruki Osamu are twin brothers. Their parents died when they were younger, they have been searching for their parents' murderer. They are back home now and as Haru reminisces of their time with their parents, he meets another Faunus.

"Hey, bro, " Haruki was just coming home. "I'm back home, "

His younger brother came up to him. "Are we ever going to get back together as a team?"

Haruki walked past his brother and placed down a bag with groceries. "I do not know, Haru. We just need to hope and wait." He looked toward his shamshir.

Haruki started to make dinner. Haru looked at the chabudai in their living room, seeing an old family photo. They were a family of Fanus- Kitsunes. Haru, Haruki, and their mother were arctic kitsune while their father was a red kitsune. Haru started whimpering. He ran out so his brother didn't see his pitiful state.

He ran to the edge of Menagerie, where the main shopping district was.

"Hey, what's with you?"

Haru looked back seeing a male around his age with messy dirty blonde hair, headphones around his neck, blue jeans, and a black zipped up leather jacket.

"Who are you?" Haru asked.

"Kiran Harbin, a wolf fanus."

Haru looked behind Kiran seeing a white and grey tipped wolf tail.

"I am Haru Osamu."

Kiran walked closer to Haru, "I see you are a Kitsune? That's cool! Anyway, should we hang out sometime?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Haru! Where did you go!"

Haru looked back seeing his brother, Haruki.

"I have to go, I'll see you around, " Haru then ran toward his brother.

Kiran watched Haru leave. As he bit his bottom lip, his scroll went off. He grabbed it from his pocket and answered the call, Cinder Fall.

"I have a change in plans for you, Kiran."

\----------------------------------------

"Why did you run off, Haru?" Haruki asked as he gave Haru his plate.

"I- I started reminiscing after seeing our parents in the photo."

Haruki looked back at the photo on the chabudai in front of them.

"Do not worry Haru, we will find whoever is responsible for their death and get payback, so they may rest in peace."

They soon heard a knock on the door. Haru looked as Haruki stood up and placed down his plate. He walked to the door and opened it, he saw Kiran.

"Hey, I was talking with your brother earlier, I was wondering if we could hang out?"

'I really don't wanna do this to them. But I have to, for my sister.'


	3. Prologue III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika Amaya is a free-roam huntress, ever since the fall of Beacon. She stopped by a village near forever fall and helped rescuing a young boy from a small group of white fang members. Unknowingly, a strange man watches her as she leaves.

A long-haired light brunette was crouched in a red bush, she held her crossbow out and pulled back an arrow, and aimed toward the small group of white fang members- five at the least. She was currently rescuing a young boy from a nearby village.

"What'cha doing!"

"Shhh!"

She roughly pulled her partner down in the bush with her.

"I am trying to rescue that young boy, " she pointed toward the group of white fang members.

"Need any help?"

The brunette looked at her friend and remembered that she had a semblance that allowed her to go invisible. She thought about it.

"Actually, yes. Could you cause a distraction?"

Her friend tilted her head. "What kind?"

The brunette looked in the distance noticing a Boarbatusk, minding its own business.

"Go to that boarbatusk over there, " she pointed to show her friend. "Get it to attack the group."

"Attack! But what of the boy?"

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing."

Her friend sighed before going invisible and heading toward the boar.

She then took her satchel and opened it, grabbing a fire dust crystal and attached it to the loaded arrow. Hearing the whaling sound from the boar, she saw it storming toward the white fang group.

"Done!"

The brunette fell on her ass, dropping her crossbow.

"What the hell, Autumn!"

"... Whoops! S- sorry, Chika!" Autumn disappeared and left.

Chika looked back seeing the group of White Fang members shooting at the boarbatusk. It was nearing contact with the group, they ran, leaving the child behind. The boy began to whimper in fear and shut his eyes closed. Chika snarled, she grabbed her crossbow and tuck and rolled out of the bush before firing the dust crystal in front of the boar, scaring it- running away from the campsite. Chika dropped her crossbow and ran up to the boy. She untied him. The boy began sobbing and hugged her.

"Let's take you back to the village." Chika rubbed the child's head.

She picked up the child and went to her crossbow, holstering it on her back as she left.

\-------------------------------------------

"Thank you for saving my son, Chika!"

Chika smiled, "it was no problem, besides I do this... for a living."

The boy went up to Chika and showed her a white rose. "Thank you, for rescuing me!"

Chika kneeled. "No problem, " she took out her scroll and found the IDs to her teammates- the twins Haru and Haruki Osamu and Fuschia Amaterasu. She saw a missed call from Fuschia. "I have to go now, "

"It's for you, " the boy showed her the rose again.

"Thank you."

She smiled and rubbed the boy's head as she took the rose. She looked at the mother and then the rest of the village.

"You are welcome to come and visit us anytime, Miss. Amaya."

Chika nodded, "and who knows maybe our paths will cross again."

Chika walked away from the village, as she was a decent distance, a male stood in the trees with a cloak and the hood covering half his face. He watched as Chika trimmed the stem of the rose and put it in her hair. He snickered when his scroll started buzzing in his pocket. Looking at the ID for a short moment, he answered.

"Hello? Yes, I have eyes on her now..."


	4. Chapter 1

Haru, Haruki, and Karin were hanging out in Haru's bedroom. It didn't contain much- a queen sized bed, a light brown nightstand with a lamp, and a dresser.

"I'm gonna head out and train. Never know when we'll be needed again." Haruki stretched as he walked out.

Haru watched his brother.

"Haru, this maybe a bit awkward and out of the blue but, are- are you gay?"

Haru blushed and looked back at Karin. "Wh- what, wh- why-"

Karin laughed nervously, "I am sorry. We only just met and I am curious about you and your brother."

"I- it's fine, " Haru looked at Karin, "I am, also interested in you."

They smiled.

'I want you but, I- we are supposed to be enemies.' Karin reminded himself.

"We should hang out sometime, just you and me." Haru said.

"I- I can not. I apologize." Karin ran away.

Haru watched as he left. 'Maybe, we will run into each other again.'

Haruki came running in. "Haru, we need to get going. A woman by the name of Blake Belladonna called."

Haru walked up to Haruki. "Blake Belladonna? Isn't she that one cat fanus from Team RWBY?"

Haruki nodded. "They need our help apparently, " he suddenly noticed Haru's expression. "Are you okay? You seem upset."

Haru nodded. "Le- let's get going."

Haruki watched his brother leave before following him to the docks.

Fuschia and her new friend, Sora were walking in the Emerald Forest, looking for any Grimm in the area.

"Hey, babe maybe we could-"

"Shut up and stop calling me babe!"

Her scroll buzzed. She answered and saw that it was her leader Haruki.

'Haruki?'

She pressed the call button. "Hello, Haruki?"

Sora leaned on a nearby tree and waited for Fuschia's call to end. He looked at her. Her vibrant velvety colored hair shined in the bright sunlight. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she looked at him with a smile. Sora's face began to heat up as a light shade of pink showed on the tips of his ears.

"We- were getting back together, " Fuschia started crying. "Where are we meeting? Atlas, alright, I may be bringing a partner along." She stared at Sora.

Fuschia closed her scroll and put it away. She walked to Sora and whipped away her tears. "I- I guess your c- coming along."

Sora smiled. "I thought you find me to be annoying?"

"Y- you are but we may need your help."

\---------------------------------------

Chika ran her hand down her sliky hair as she heard her scroll. She answered it as she heard a familiar voice she longed to hear again.

"Haruki? We- we are getting back together, where do we meet? Atlas, okay I- I will meet you guys there."

She closed her scroll and took her left hand and whipped away the tears with her knuckle. As she put her scroll away, she heard the sound of the grass crunching underneath a pair of feet. Looking back she saw another person with a cloak covering half their face. She got scared.

"I won't harm you." He said roughly.

He had a large broadsword holstered on his back. Drawing his sword, the blade folded down as he pointed it at Chika, she ducked down as he fired. Looking back, she noticed he shot down a Creep.

His gun transformed back into the broadsword.

"Whom are you?"


End file.
